


Fallin' Far

by clove



Category: Final Fantasy IX
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clove/pseuds/clove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuja thinks over his life and choices in the Lifa tree as he dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallin' Far

Kuja smiled crookedly to himself. He was happy, and at peace for the first time in years. He'd done something good for once.

/Goodbye Zidane…\\\

The once glorious angel of death ached everywhere; numbness began to seep into his broken body. Suddenly, Kuja became cold, the final stages of his shut down taking place.

Garland had been right about his life span all along. He'd programmed the gnome's body to shut down after 25 years. Kuja had figured it was some dormant disease that was designed to kill him when his time was up. Kuja had been right, but he'd been wrong to do what he had done. Realization came to him now. He was so vain. Kuja reasoned that since he was dying, so should everyone else. Why should anything exist without him? Kuja sputtered a laugh, blood dribbling from his thin lips.

'How vain and goddamn conceited…'

He shook his head at his stupidity.

'At least it will all be alright soon… I'll be dead, and this will all end. I can't do anything about the people I've killed or the kingdoms I've ruined, but I can stop my rampage or should I say Garland can stop me. Zidane too… Zidane and his friends.

Does he hate me? Garland showed him the truth on Terra, maybe he can understand why I did the things I did. I didn't have friends or a real family or even a friend to help me. Garland may be my creator but he is far from a father. There is Mokoto … She's just there it seems. The girl has never been around real people until now.''

'What about you Zidane, what did Garland tell you about the two of us? That I was jealous? It's true I didn't want another me running around, but it's because I didn't want anyone to live the life I did… to be so alone and hated…'

Kuja sighed, closed his eyes, and inhaled deeply. He could feel the blood drip from his skin and he eyes became weak. Loud crashing and the light debris falling to his face caused his tired eyes to snap open.

"Zidane?"


End file.
